yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Yakuza Sunset
Yakuza Sunset is the 55th substory in Yakuza Kiwami 2. About A director is not confident about directing the new film Yakuza Sunset 4 due to his being panned for the shortcomings of the previous film, the first one to be directed by him. Plot Kazuma Kiryu overhears some kids talking about the fact that scenes from the new film Yakuza Sunset 4 are being filmed on Bishamon Bridge in Sotenbori. They then talk about how bad the previous film was, and blame it on the director. Kiryu decides to go to the bridge to investigate. The director bumps into Kiryu, dropping his script in the process before walking off without noticing. Kiryu decides to follow him to Stijl to give him it back. Finding the director at the bar, he talks about the fact that he is considering quitting because he does not think he can do the franchise justice after the bad reception for the previous film. He then gives Kiryu a DVD of the film to watch. Kiryu goes to Gandhara to watch the DVD and decides that whilst the film has very good characters, acting, and emotional scenes, it is let down by the lacklustre fight scenes. Back at Stijl, he runs into an "old film buff," and they talk about the film. The old man agrees with Kiryu's synopsis of the film, and even goes so far to say that Yakuza Sunset 3 actually had better emotions and characters than the first 2, and that the current director could potentially make a big name for himself if he gets the new film right. After the old man leaves, the director reveals that he'd heard the whole thing and agrees that his action pieces are not up to par. He then asks Kiryu if he would help him with that, as he looks like the Yakuza type. At the director's temporary office, the two are discussing how he could improve his film when a bunch of Yakuza walk in claiming that the space is actually theirs. Kiryu tells the director to take notes while he takes them down. After the fight, the director tells him that he learned a lot, before one of the thugs reveals that Kiryu was the fourth chairman of the Tojo clan, which comes as a shock to the director, who did not realise that Kiryu had actually been a Yakuza. Outside, the "old film buff" meets them and reveals to Kiryu that he was actually the director of the first two Yakuza Sunset films and that he wants the new director to take over because of the fact that whilst he is young and inexperienced, his aptitude for filming Yakuza Sunset 3 showed a lot of potential. Epilogue After the substory is finished, the director can be found hanging outside the entrance to the Turtle Hotel, where he will volunteer himself to become part of Majima's construction team. Gallery Yakuza Sunset.jpg Yakuza Sunset 1.jpg Yakuza Sunset 2.jpg Yakuza Sunset 3.jpg Yakuza Sunset 4.jpg Yakuza Sunset 5.jpg Yakuza Sunset 6.jpg Yakuza Sunset 7.jpg Yakuza Sunset 8.jpg Yakuza Sunset 9.jpg Yakuza Sunset 10.jpg Yakuza Sunset 11.jpg Yakuza Sunset 12.jpg Yakuza Sunset 13.jpg Yakuza Sunset 14.jpg Yakuza Sunset 15.jpg Yakuza Sunset 16.jpg Yakuza Sunset 17.jpg Yakuza Sunset 18.jpg Yakuza Sunset 19.jpg Yakuza Sunset 20.jpg Yakuza Sunset 21.jpg Yakuza Sunset 22.jpg Yakuza Sunset 23.jpg Yakuza Sunset 24.jpg Yakuza Sunset 25.jpg Trivia *One of the kids on the first part notes "all the cut content" from Yakuza Sunset 3. This is an allusion to the Western release of Yakuza 3, which had a lot of cut content compared to the Japanese original. Navigation Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Substories